<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] In the Beginning, There Was Probably a Dick by BabelGhoti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806589">[podfic] In the Beginning, There Was Probably a Dick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti'>BabelGhoti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Creation Myth, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ao3 - Freeform, podfic cover art welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of Lumeleo's fic.</i>
</p><p>The Archive is an island, ever expanding and impossible to map, sitting in the middle of the Sea of Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] In the Beginning, There Was Probably a Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923275">In the Beginning, There Was Probably a Dick</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo">Lumeleo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The cover was made for Podfic Cover Art Bingo (prompts: "Hand drawn" and "Words only".)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Length:</b> 9:16 </li>
<li>
<b>Size:</b> 8.73 MB </li>
<li> <b>Bitrate:</b> 128 kbps</li>

</ul><h3>Hosting</h3>
<ul>
<iframe></iframe>

<li> <a href="https://ia601502.us.archive.org/24/items/lumeleo-in-the-beginning-there-was-probably-a-dick-read-by-babel-ghoti/Lumeleo%20-%20In%20the%20Beginning%2C%20There%20Was%20Probably%20a%20Dick%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3">Click to stream, right click + save to download</a><br/>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Sound effects:</b> <a href="https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/62967/"><i>Freesound.org</i></a>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>